I'm New at Gunpla Battle! Please Teach Me!
by Nether Jumper
Summary: How do you turn someone who's only ever watched battles into a true gunpla freak?


January 24th 2016

It was cold and a few flakes of snow were gently drifting down from the sky, I could see my breath in front of me and my hands were freezing since I forgot my gloves. But I could care less about that since I was watching the most amazing thing in the world on the other side of the glass, a gunpla battle, I've never seen anything like it before and I've lived in Japan my whole life. A gunpla battle is what happens when you take a plastic model from the gundam anime series and you make it battle against other gunpla, the sparkly bits of light make them move and make all the beams, missile, explosions and even the battle damage on the gunpla! I don't know the science behind it but this is amazing! I really wish I could play but I honestly don't know anything about gundam. Well I watched a few episodes of one of the gundam anime but I couldn't tell you the names of any of the mobile suits or the characters since I would fall asleep or I didn't find the characters interesting enough. But I found the battles to be amazing, just like the one I'm watching now. There was a white gundam fighting a blue one eyed thing called a "Gouf" or something and the gundam was winning, the Gouf was missing an arm and it had a lot of damages on its left side, the two were coming in for one final strike when the players had received the message that they had gone over the time limit, the machine shut off and the two gunpla fell, the two fighters picked up their gunpla and walked out of the store, walking past me and talking about how great their fight was.

I had stayed outside the shop, waiting for another battle to begin only to be met with disappointment, there wasn't anyone looking for a battle for the next hour. After that I walked home, the details of the battle buzzing around in my skull like a swarm of angry wasps, I couldn't focus on anything at all for the rest of the day and I could barely sleep. This was my life for the next three years.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and stood up before dragging myself to the bathroom, I scrubbed my teeth as usual while staring at my reflection, black hair and dull grey eyes as usual, that small scar on the right side of my chin that I had received from a swing set accident as a child still looking out of place on my otherwise smooth skin, to be honest I look like one of those guys who'd look like a girl if he had long hair so hopefully that changes with time. Anyway I'm Yamada Hogai and I'll be your protagonist for this story. After getting my morning routine done and a good breakfast in my system I left the house and made my way to the high school, trying to not stare at the other highschoolers who were heading the same way as me. Upon arriving us freshmen were rushed towards the assembly hall and given a speech about the rules and a short history of the school, the usual stuff, after that we were sent off to our classes for the day.

After a while we finally got a lunch break, I wasn't hungry today so instead I decided to listen to a few of my classmates conversations while trying to look cool by staring out the window which was on the other side of the classroom, well I failed to look cool and I just looked like I was staring at the girl who was on the other side of the classroom and giving me a pretty mean glare, at the time I didn't know she would change my life for the better but this is past me, not future me so I was instantly intimidated by her soul piercing brown eyes and forced myself to look away. Her skin was dark but not like a black person's so that means she has a tan, she kept her hair in a ponytail and she had one single blond highlight hidden in there, it was hard to find but if you knew where to look you'd see it. After lunch and class had ended I left the classroom and walked into the hallway where I saw the girl again, I tried to turn around to avoid an awkward conversation but she grabbed my arm and turned me so that I faced her, she looked me over before asking one question.  
"Do you like gunpla?"


End file.
